


Locker Room Talk

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 15





	Locker Room Talk

"Rachel," gasped Chloe, out of breath, and stumbled backwards, almost tripping over her own feet. They had left the game early and found the girl's locker room empty, Rachel, still in her cheerleading uniform, didn't seem like she had any spare time on her hands, when she pushed her tongue into Chloe's mouth, regardless of Chloe's weak resistance, her lips warm and soft were craving every bit of skin and so Chloe gave in, with a last "someone could come in and see us", before her back slammed someone's locker shut, as she fell against it and felt Rachel's hand in her hair, pulling to make her bend down further, hearing her growl "Good, let's give them a show."

Chloe grinned, while kissing Rachel, biting her bottom lip, down her neck and chest, Rachel's natural sent drove Chloe crazy and made her feel a little dizzy, almost high, it overpowered the locker room funk of too many sweet and flowery girl parfums and deodorants and intensified even more, when Chloe let her fingers slip under the top part of Rachel's uniform, pulling it up.  
"Mmmh", made Rachel when Chloe squeezed her boobs together and showered them with little kisses. "Ahh, yes I need you", moaned Rachel and pushed herself against Chloe even further, Chloe smiled into Rachel's heated soft skin, gripping each breast that fit perfectly into her hands, firmly, and slowly licked over Rachel's pretty nipples.  
Rachel threw her head back and cried out, when Chloe switched to sucking them. Chloe moaned at the sound, she could feel her own arousal soaking her shorts.  
"I knead you two", she let her girlfriend know and squeezed Rachel's tits even harder. Rachel moaned and laughed and laughed and moaned, her body shivered against Chloe's.  
She grabbed Chloe's pants and pulled them and the entire girl herself aside, opened the locker door back up and set one foot inside, supporting herself with one arm, pulling in Chloe closer, with the other, Chloe knew what her girl was going for and let go of her boobs, but ripped up the skirt instead, she bit her lip, when she saw Rachel's wet panties and briefly let two fingers slip in from the side to quickly taste test, but Rachel slapped her hand away and the grip on Chloe's pants got stronger, she closed the gap between both their freed strips of skin on their upper thighs and began rubbing herself hard on Chloe's leg.  
  
Unimpressed by the former action, Chloe brought her hand right back in and scratched over Rachel's belly, downwards, until she could just swipe off the soaked panties. When Chloe let her fingers slip in, Rachel closed her eyes and just let go, letting herself sink into Chloe, pushing herself more and more onto Chloe, until they were both pressed against the locker so hard, that the little ventilation holes left marks on the pale skin.  
Rachel bit Chloe's neck, sucked it, let her fingernails of the one hand, that wasn't supporting herself sink into flesh, making Chloe scream. It hurt, but it hurt so good.  
"Fuck, oh fuck, fuck!", Chloe's other hand, that wasn't all the way up Rachel, reached through her own legs, going straight for her clit.  
"Oh, yes, yes join me, race me to it", moaned Rachel, breathing hard into Chloe's mouth, actively thrusting to get there first, but at the same time tracing Chloe's butt with her finger nails, trailing circles on her hole, watching her closely and when Chloe started shaking, both from being pleasured and from edging her girl, Rachel pushed her fingers deep inside Chloe, pinky back first, index front second and smiled, showing all her teeth, when Chloe cryed out loud, louder even than the metallic sound of them banging against the locker.  
  
Chloe's knees couldn't hold it any longer, she clearly won, warm, wet and sticky, silvery shining, dripping from Rachel's hand, that she then pulled up to her mouth to taste herself and suck them clean, and then they heard footsteps, someone headed into their direction, someone was on their way, Chloe tried to back out to the side, tried to wipe her hands on her shorts, tried to pull them up, but Rachel wasn't willing to settle for halfway and held onto Chloe.  
"Fuck me", she didn't ask, she demanded, ordered. "I'm not there yet. We're not done."   
The game was over, quite literally.  
"Rachel", warned Chloe, "someone's coming"  
Voices, girls talking, chatting just one closed door away.  
"Yes", growled Rachel "that someone would be me."  
Chloe hesitated, looked at Rachel's shiny pussy, considered fabricating some wild story, if they got caught.  
"Chloe!", Rachel yelled almost, her legs still spread, her wet pussy still in anticipation.  
"Fuck. Me. Now."  
The door to the changing room opened, a horde of girls stormed in, not sure, if and how much they had seen, Chloe in her panic, grabbed Rachel and shoved her into the locker, jumping on top of her, hurrying to close the door.  
She heard a girl walking right past them and then one of them leaned against it, please, pleeeease, Chloe prayed to an unknown power, go away, just leave, just go and in that moment, the girl took her back off the door, just to then open it a second later. Chloe stared at her, but she had her head turned and was talking to someone else. She just threw a shirt, that landed on Chloe's head, then slammed the locker door shut.  
  
A few minutes passed. Chloe held her breath, listening to every sound in the room.  
She head no idea, how they'd get out and when. Where they alone yet?  
  
  
Quiet like a little mouse, not moving, not even blinking, Chloe noticed a motion, when she slowly glanced to her side, there in the darkness, Rachel had her hand under her cheerleading skirt, slowly drawing circles with two fingers, her eyes shut, totally relaxed, completely at peace. Chloe almost giggled. She took off her own shirt and roughly pushed it into Rachel's mouth to muffle any noise her lady might make, then she bent down as good as she could with the little space given, held Rachel tightly under the knees and slowly began eating her out.


End file.
